


Spring's Melody

by Avialle



Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Self-Doubt, Takes Place After Vol. 5 Of The Manga, Very slight angst with a happy ending, hugs and kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26636152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avialle/pseuds/Avialle
Summary: It began with a violin contest like that. They did.And just like back then, Haruki had the slight feeling something was different about Akihiko. He couldn’t grasp or name it. It was just the tiniest of a change, not visible to the eye, but you could see it written between the lines if you payed enough attention.And he did just as much as it scared him, if he dared to linger to long in these thoughts.
Relationships: Kaji Akihiko/Nakayama Haruki
Comments: 8
Kudos: 75





	Spring's Melody

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there!  
> It’s been some time since I wrote something for AkiHaru and I felt the need to change that, so here you go! 
> 
> Also please note that this story takes place after vol. 5 of the manga, so it contains small spoilers.
> 
> And now enjoy!

He fell in love in autumn, on a similar day like the one greeting him now.

Foliage was crunching softly under Harukis boots and even if the sun was shining bright, the cold air already tasted like winter.

Sighing, he pulled his thin coat a bit tighter. Maybe he should have picked a thicker jacket, but Haruki thought the coat was more appropriate.

He had been surprised when Akihiko asked him rather vehemently to come to his next violin contest. Of course, Haruki always loved to visit his classical concerts and watch him play the violin, even though he didn’t understand as much of it as… his predecessor.

But over the last few weeks, they had barely seen each other, because Akihiko made himself pretty scarce. It caused these tiny moments, where his doubts originating from the past grew louder and louder, leaving Haruki with the fear of losing him again. The fear of something happening in the background that was powerful enough destroy what they carefully built up over the course of a single spring and summer, because it was just as beautiful as it was fragile. Or at least, he was scared it was.

But Haruki didn’t want to think about the worst, because when they actually spent time togehter, it was perfect. Felt like a dream. A dream he dreamt way too often to think it could ever turn into reality, but now… now it was.

They were together. Like in a relationship together. After countless of ups and downs and hurting and fears they really were together. Akihiko wanted to be with him… and Haruki, he wanted the same, _of course_ he did. Even after all the things that happened his heart still longed for him. It never stopped.

Yes, it had been difficult at first. Too many things happened in the past for it to be easy, but now, after a lot of work and countless shared moments that left him with a fastened heartbeat and a genuine smile on his lips, he could believe it was real. Could begin to let go of his doubts and fears, because now there were strong arms that would catch him. Arms that didn’t cling to the past anymore. To Ugetsu.

…and now he was here again. The one he didn’t want to think about anymore. It was silly to feel an antipathy towards someone he didn’t even know. Haruki knew. Actually, he wasn’t like that. Didn’t want to be like that. But he couldn’t stop to compare himself to him. Couldn’t stop to wonder why someone like him had so much power over Akihiko – _in the past,_ Haruki reminded himself.

This chapter was finished. Once and for all. He should stay in the here and now, because actually, it was pretty nice here…

Maybe this was the problem. It was so beautiful he hardly could believe it was true. _Really_ true.  
But maybe, after everything that happened, he deserved a tiny bit of happiness. Both of them did. _All of them._

  
Sighing, he stopped in front of the concert building, with a strange feeling of excitement and wistfulness mingling inside him. The former was easy to explain: seeing Akihiko still made his heart beat faster and left that slight tingling sensation in his stomach. No matter how much things changed, he still had this effect on him.

And the latter… this was probably because it began with a violin contest like that. _They_ did.

And just like back then, Haruki had the slight feeling something was different about Akihiko. He couldn’t grasp or name it. It was just the tiniest of a change, not visible to the eye, but you could see it written between the lines if you payed enough attention.

And he did just as much as it scared him, if he dared to linger to long in these thoughts…

But Haruki tried to focus on his excitement. Tried to fight this strange feeling back.  
It had been weeks since they saw each other apart from the band practices, so he would be happy now and enjoy having some time with him together afterwards. If Akihiko wanted to…

  
With some hesitation in his heart and steps, Haruki entered the concert hall and looked for a suitable place. Out of an indefinable feeling he scanned the rows for a dark shock of hair and was relieved, when he didn’t see any sign of Ugetsu. Again, he felt kind of silly for it, but some ghosts of the past were hard to expel. Especially the living ones. 

Haruki chose a seat on the left side, in the third row. Not too far away from the stage, but also not in the center. There was a reason he picked the bass as his main instrument. You weren’t in the spotlight so much, but still an important part of the band, backing everyone up. He preferred it that way in many situations in life. 

It was a shame he couldn’t talk to Akihiko before the contest began. He was probably in the backstage area right now, focusing on the song he would play and prepare mentally for it.

Haruki still found it hard to believe how nervous he got whenever he played the violin in front of an audience. He never showed it to anyone, but on the inside, he was a mess – or at least he told Haruki so and stressed how relieved he was when it was over.

It was strange to think about Akihiko being insecure about anything. Especially in this case, because Haruki couldn’t see why. It was an incomparably beautiful experience to listen and watch him play the violin.  
He revealed a different side of himself while playing, just as unique as it was valuable. It was like softly falling rain in the midst of a fierce storm, but just as impactful. Dark passion in every note that wasn’t as forceful as a catchy drumbeat, but caught your attention in a more subtle way.

It was as fascinating as it was captivating. As if Akihiko showed for the duration of a single song all of his vulnerability, without ever saying where it originated from.

A sight so hauntingly beautiful, Haruki couldn’t bear it when he saw it for the first time.

But now he could sit here and just enjoy it. Watch him closely without feeling bad about it, while Akihiko got lost in his music and no matter how far away he seemed, Haruki knew he just needed to reach out to him, to get him back. Akihiko would take his hand without hesitation. Yes. Now he would…

  
It didn’t take long until the light was dimmed and the first violinist was called on the stage. It was a slow song, written with deepest melancholia, but the emotions didn’t reach him completely. Not that he was bad at playing or anything. Haruki had greatest respect for all musicians playing on this stage, but it lacked the emotions. Something you couldn’t compensate with sheer skill.

A second violinist got on stage. And a third one. And a fourth. And after that, he finally saw an all too familiar face appearing on stage.

Akihiko wore a wine red shirt and a black tie. His expression was stern, when he let his gaze wander over the crowd. He bowed and suddenly, something soft showed in his eyes when he noticed Haruki sitting there on the left side of the hall.

It was only visible for a short instant, but Haruki knew it was meant for him and only him.

Something warm filled his chest and his fast beating heart, finally pushing all of his small doubts into the back of his mind.

Akihiko waited for the polite applause to abate, before he cleared his throat and announced, “The following composition is written by me. It’s called _Spring.”_

His green eyes were looking directly at Haruki as he spoke and for a moment, or maybe thousands of them, he forgot how to breathe.  
  
 _Spring…_

It resounded in his head like a dreamlike, an unreal echo, as a part of him understood immediately what this was supposed to mean. What kind of song he was about to hear. To whom it belonged.

But Haruki couldn’t believe this. Couldn’t grasp it.

Akihiko just couldn’t…

The first notes filled the air, carrying away his messy thoughts. Instead he focused on the music resounding through the air, unobtrusively, but impactful.

It was a soft and careful sound. Reminded of tender flower petals carefully opening up. Golden rays of sunlight, gently warming the skin after a cold winter. Humming bees and the soft flapping of butterfly wings. The scent of freshly fallen rain.

Nature came back to life and fought back the deep melancholia of the winter. The melody sounded like hope and a new beginning and a genuine smile – but Haruki couldn’t smile.

Instead, he was staring at the stage thunderstruck, lips slightly opened, eyes big with astonishment.

He was caught in a trance. Felt his heart swelling up, overflowing with happiness and wistfulness and _love_ and he didn’t know what to do, was completely overwhelmed, while the song gently enclosed his heart. It promised safety and healing instead of cutting wounds and suddenly, he felt something wet on his cheeks and as the tears were flowing, his last doubts perished away.

  
He didn’t clap when it ended. He was still just staring. Saw how those deep green eyes were focusing him now, waiting for his judgement, but Haruki couldn’t smile or give him a nod or show in other way what just happened to him. What it meant to him. This song.

Now it all made sense. How Akihiko barely had had time over the past weeks. The secretiveness. This feeling there was something on Akihikos mind he didn’t tell him about… and suddenly, Haruki was sorry for ever doubting him.

But how could he ever think about something like this to happen…?

  
Meanwhile, Akihiko bowed and changed his place with the next participant, but his presence remained in the room. In the notes of his long faded song, still filling each thought, heartbeat, breath Haruki took.

He didn’t pay attention to the other violinists, too caught up in the last minutes. In this melody that seemed to originate from a dream, he never would have dreamed in the first place, because it seemed impossible.

It was just when Akihiko got on stage again, that he finally snapped out of it. The rankings were announced and Haruki realized just now again this was still a competition. It didn’t matter to him at all, but he knew it did for Akihiko, so he was sorry he nearly didn’t catch his rank. For Haruki, his song was in a totally different league anyway. You couldn’t compare it to anything else, because it surpassed all standards.

It was priceless. So much more than a mere song, but the jury wouldn’t understand its value. No one would, except for him, which made it even more special.

  
Akihiko got in third place. He accepted his personal defeat with a straight face, even though Haruki never would call it like that, but he knew about Akihikos ambitions.

After the award ceremony the seats emptied in no time. Haruki was still too overwhelmed to think straight and just looked at the place where Akihiko had been standing just some minutes ago.

He hadn’t looked at him again, before heading for the backstage area with the other musicians.

Mechanically, Haruki got to his feet. His heart was beating like mad and he didn’t know how to face Akihiko now. How to even say a single word to him, because he didn’t feel like he could rely on his voice or mind to provide him something that made sense. Something that was an appropriate reaction to _this.  
_ But he knew he had to see him now. As fast as possible.

  
Haruki didn’t need to wait long. He was gazing at the gray door leading to backstage, his arms wrapped tightly around his body. Everything around him still felt unreal and when the door finally opened, both of them didn’t know what to say at first.

Akihikos eyes went big in surprise, just like his did. “Haruki! You – waited…“ He gave an unusually insecure sight, while Haruki was still frozen and just stared at him. He knew he had to do something. Say something. But his head was empty.

Meanwhile, Akihiko drove over the back of his head, something like a shy smile on his lips that didn’t fit him at all. He avoided his gaze, looking down at the violin case in his hands, stating, “Third place isn’t that great. But I hope, you liked it anyw – “

Haruki didn’t let him finish. He dashed forward, finally gaping the distance between them and pulled him into a tight embrace. A sound of surprised escaped Akihikos lips, while Haruki buried his hands in the fabric of his shirt, clinging to him. He pressed his forehead against Akihikos chest, trying to somehow make him understand what he thought and felt. What it meant to him. That it meant _everything._

It took some moments before Akihiko gently put his arms around him and pulled him closer.

“It was – it is – I never would have thought about something like this…,” Haruki stammered, trying to collect his thoughts. “I thought maybe I’d lose you again…,” he admitted quietly and now he felt stupid for every tiny moment of doubt and fear, because actually he knew better by now…

“I was scared you’d – how could I ever think about something like – I mean… no one ever did somethings like this before for me. It’s the most beautiful thing I ever got,” he tried to explain and make Akihiko somehow understand the value of this, but words weren’t enough to describe how he felt.

Haruki tightened his grip, leaning against him in a nearly desperate manner and when he looked up to meet Akihikos eyes, his gaze was blurry, but the smile on his lips was as honest as it could be. “Thank you. Really, I… I don’t even know what to say. I can’t tell how much this means…“

Akihiko was staring at him in some kind of perplexed shock, as Haruki got rid of the tears in his eyes.

“Wait, you thought I would – oh fuck.” He slapped a hand against his forehead, sighing heavily. “Damn. I was trying so hard to _not_ screw it up this time.”

“You didn’t!” Haruki assured hastily and placed a gentle hand on his cheek, smiling softly at him. “It’s… it’s perfect.” He leaned over to him and pressed a soft kiss on his lips. Wrapped his arms tighter around him to pull him even closer. To not let any space, any doubts between them anymore.

“Okay, I’m glad then,” Akihiko said, gently caressing his head and messing up his hair. His gaze offered so much warmth and affection, Haruki felt something like a short ache in heart, because sometimes he still couldn’t believe it was meant for him. “I just wanted to give you something back. Show you I’m serious about this. And, well, say thank you. Because you gave me another chance. I’m… happy now.“

  
A hint of blush was showing on his cheeks, but Haruki doubted it could compare to the heat rising in his face right now. For a second he could only look at him in amazement, while he tried to somehow comprehend what Akihiko just said.

If someone had told him a year ago something like this would ever happen – Akihiko getting on stage to perform a self-written song with his violin dedicated to _him_ and on top of it, telling him he was happy now; happy with _him…_ he only would have shaken his head, feeling a sharp pain in his heart, because the mere thought was so unreal and absurd. But now…

“You’re truly remarkable, Kaji Akihiko,” Haruki said quietly, as deepest affection spread warmly in his chest. Nothing stung or ached or hurt. There was just this overflowing feeling of happiness, leaving him with the biggest smile on his face. “I am happy too. And what you did today…“

Akihiko gently cupped his chin and drew him nearer. His smile was as warm as it was honest, when he calmly said, “That’s all I need to hear.” And with that, he smothered any other words in a soft kiss.

With an ease in his heart, Haruki never thought to ever feel again, he sunk against the strange and yet so familiar pair of lips. Something inside him was released. A heavy, invisible weight lifted from his chest, as more silent doubts vanished into nothingness. Some of them still lingered somewhere in the depths of his mind, but against _this_ , against Akihiko, they didn’t bear a chance.

And next time when he was insecure or in doubt, Haruki would remember all of what happened today.

Everything he felt before, when sitting in the concert hall and listening to Akihikos music and everything he was feeling right now, wrapped in the safety of his arms. This genuine happiness he wouldn’t trade for anything in the world. The beautiful melody dwelling in his heart now.

And with that, he would always know it was real.

_They_ were real.


End file.
